


No light, but rather darkness visible

by nosh



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Bisexual Harvey Kinkle, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harvey Kinkle, Bottom Luke Chalfant, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Rimming, Sexuality Crisis, Top Ambrose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosh/pseuds/nosh
Summary: After years trapped in the Spellman house, Ambrose worries he may go mad if he doesn't find a way out. In the meantime, he finds small escapes where he can.





	1. Chapter 1

When Ambrose was first placed under his house arrest, he did not think it would be so bad. He might miss parts of the outside world, but he'd never been much of a people person. He would stay home with his books, maybe write some letters to the editor under various pseudonyms, practice some amusing spells now and then, and keep up with his exercise. Decades of being confined to the Spellman house predictably led Ambrose away from that particular path. 

To be sure, Ambrose still spent loads of time reading. And the invention of the Internet helped quite a bit, particularly when it meant he could have items--like his gym set--delivered to his house. And, yes, he also kept up with his exercise and spells. But he had also taken to wearing only a silk robe rather than proper clothes; he no longer wrote letters to the editor (why care about what's going on in the outside world when you can't be a part of it?). And he was just generally  _dead bored_. He needed something to help amuse him. Mortal men had always done the trick before his house arrest; with all the changes in the world, surely he'd be able to make that happen again.

* * * 

Sabrina loved Harvey, and he loved her. A lot. But as events unfolded after her sixteenth birthday, it became clear--at least to Sabrina--that their relationship had to come to an end. She couldn't protect him, and she cared about him too much to let a high school relationship be the end of him. And, in any case, he'd be leaving for college or art school--whatever he decided to do to get away from his father--when he graduated at the end of the year anyway. She had to end it.

When it happened, Harvey, of course, was both blind-sided and devastated. Weren't they happy? Hadn't they just told one another they loved each other? Sabrina tried to explain, but he could hardly make sense of the words she was saying. He refused to cry in front of her, so he made some excuse and rushed home. By some miracle, his father and brother were out, so he didn't need to explain to them his puffy eyes. In his room, he tried to distract himself by reading the new comic book that he'd gotten that morning, but it didn't help at all.

Now, anyone experienced in heartbreak could have told Harvey that no amount of reading comics would help him through that evening. Generally what is best advised is a large tub of ice cream--preferably Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia--and some bad television that has nothing to do with love. But poor Harvey had never dealt with heartbreak before. He'd made out with girls before Sabrina, yeah, but he had never loved anyone, certainly not the way he loved Sabrina. 

Eventually, Harvey gave up on trying to cope with everything and decided it was best to just go to bed. He popped into the bathroom to grab some cold medicine, swallowed it dry, and returned to his bed where he arranged the pillows so it felt almost as if someone were holding him, and curled up into a little ball. Soon enough, he was asleep.

There are many things that suck about the morning after a break up. The worst thing, though, is that when you first open your eyes you've forgotten what happened the night before; and then, you remember, and you have to go through the break up all over again. Harvey was a regular eighteen year old boy, if perhaps a particularly sensitive one (shockingly, given his father and football team membership); as a result, he was no exception to the standard relationship-mourning process. He woke up surprisingly well-rested; he'd had a wonderful dream he couldn't wait to tell Sabrina abou--oh. He felt his eyes sting a bit, but he refused to let himself cry again. He was a man, damn it. And his dad and brother were home; if they saw him weeping over a  _girl_ , he would never hear the end of it.  _Get your shit together, Harvey_ , he thought to himself. 

* * * 

The people who talk about how you should not "shit where you eat" may be crude, but they're right. Break ups are painful, and are even more so when you have to see your ex-girlfriend or ex-boyfriend wherever you go, and  _even_ more so when you have to pretend that everything is totally normal, totally fine. Poor, poor Harvey. If only those people had been able to impart their wisdom to him. But, they didn't. So now Harvey found himself face-to-face with his ex-girlfriend, another reminder of painful rejection, in the middle of the hallway. And of course,  _of course_ , she was smiling--damning evidence that she didn't miss him, that their relationship hadn't meant anything to her, that she was getting along in life just fine without him. 

As if that weren't bad enough, now she wanted to "talk." Harvey allowed himself to be pulled along to an empty classroom. "Harvey." He was still a bit zoned out. "Harvey." Finally, Harvey was able to make his way back from wherever he'd gotten lost in his thoughts. "What?" he said, a bit shortly. "Do you want to pick up your stuff from my house today?" Ah, yes. The nail in the coffin of a long-term relationship.

"I guess. Will you be there?"

"I can arrange not to be," Sabrina said, mysteriously.  _Everything she says these days is mysterious_ , Harvey thought, bitterly. 

"Please." 


	2. Chapter 2

Ambrose woke with a start to a rapping at his bedroom door. "Ambrooooooose" Sabrina cried. He hopped up to grab his robe and made his way over to the door, taking his time, just as he did with all things. He'd barely swung open the door before a distressed Sabrina barreled through it and threw her arms around him. "There, there," he ventured. "What's all this about?" Over the next half-hour or so--which, really, it could have been done in five or so minutes--Sabrina told him about her decision to break up with Harvey, and how devastated the poor guy was, but that really she did not have any other choice. Ambrose understood; her decision made a good deal of sense, even if it was a hard one. He was proud of her for being able to make it.

Sabrina's decision also did not surprise him much. She was smart and good-hearted; she knew what would happen to Harvey if they stayed together. It was better for him to hurt a little now than for him to die--or worse. Nor did it surprise him that she asked him to use his magic to check in on Harvey from time to time. "I just want you to make sure that he can be happy. Eventually, at least." Ambrose nodded. It was hard to say "no" to Sabrina; and, in any event, he had always had a soft spot for Harvey. The boy was very sweet and well-intentioned, albeit not the most observant.

* * * 

The next evening, Harvey came to the Spellman house. Under other circumstances this would have been unremarkable; but, of course, he and Sabrina were no longer an item. So, Ambrose was taken a bit by surprise. Sabrina and her aunts had gone out, but apparently neglected to tell him. He decided he would enjoy the evening to himself, reading in the study wearing only his silk robe. He was walking out of the kitchen with a fresh cup of tea when Harvey knocked on the door. Not thinking, he went to the door and opened it. "Ah, Harvey!" Ambrose exclaimed. "Hey Ambrose," Harvey sulked. "Oh. Uh. Your robe is... open."

"Hm?" It took a moment for Ambrose to realize that his robe had come undone and he was not wearing boxers underneath. "Oh! My apologies." He quickly fixed the robe. "Anyway, what can I do for you, Harvey?"

"Sabrina said I should come by and pick up my things. She said she wouldn't be here." 

"Ah, yes. Of course. Well, come on in." Ambrose opened the door further and gestured for Harvey to enter. Ambrose has always been observant; if it were not for his powers, he might not have noticed how Harvey lingered as he passed by. It was subtle enough that he might not even have done it consciously; nonetheless, it had been done, and Ambrose was certain of the meaning. He allowed Harvey to go to Sabrina's room on his own--surely by now he knew the way. After a few minutes, Ambrose followed. 

He paused in the doorway. Harvey was on his knees bent over, trying to get something from under the bed. Ambrose had never really thought of him this way before, but it was... a nice view. "Find everything you were looking for?" he drawled. He smiled as he watched Harvey jump in surprise. "I, uh, yes. Yes."

"Good. I'm glad. I have some matters to attend to, but here is my number. Call if you need anything." He held approached the younger man and held out a small piece of paper.

"Oh, ah, um. Thank you." 

With the paper safely in Harvey's hand, Ambrose turned on his heels and walked out. He hummed a quiet tune as he headed back toward the study.

* * *

Sabrina returned a bit over an hour later. After sorting out some things with her aunts, she headed upstairs and stopped by Ambrose's room. "Did he come by?"

Ambrose looked up from his book. "Ah, yes, he did."

"Oh, good. How... um. How did he look?"

"He looked quite good, considering."

"I'm glad," she sighed. Sabrina wondered whether she could do something to help him move on. Maybe something with magic?

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina stayed up late that night paging through her spell books, plus some she had pilfered from Ambrose's room. She kept a list of possibilities on a notepad. An emotional numbing spell seemed promising, but would dim all of poor Harvey's other emotions in addition to his heartbreak. Then there was a spell to increase someone's sex drive. She remembered overhearing people at school saying, "the best way to get over someone is to get under someone." Maybe there was something to that. The final possibility was a love potion. Moving on to someone else would be good for him, but she worried he might develop unreciprocated feelings for someone, just making everything worse.

After exhausting a couple more books, Sabrina settled on the libido enhancement spell. Hopefully that would help Harvey find someone new organically, and ensure that the feelings would be reciprocated. If it came down to it, Sabrina figured she could use the love spell once Harvey found someone and there were some feelings already. By the time Sabrina was done, though, it was well into the early hours of the morning, and past the witching hour. She decided to cast her spell early the next morning.

* * *

 _Harvey was in the locker room showers after a game. He was the last one there; all the other players gone home. He was taking his time because it had been an intense practice and he was sore as hell. He was so preoccupied with massaging his legs and arms that he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone behind him pushing his shoulders toward the wall. He didn't look, but somehow he knew it was coach. One hand pushed the back of his neck against the shower wall; Harvey felt the cold of the tile against his cheek. He didn't resist. He found the roughness and aggression exciting, if confusing. Coach's other hand drifted down his back toward his ass. It stopped at the small of Harvey's back and left his skin briefly, only to come back swiftly on his right ass-cheek with a_ smack _. He started and moaned at once. "You like that, huh?" the man grunted. Harvey did his best to make out an "uh huh."  Satisfied, the hand moved down toward Harvey's hole. They felt rough, and he felt tight, but the pain was subtle enough to be a little pleasurable. The man pushed his finger further in, coaxing out some more moans. As soon as his ass had accommodated the first finger, another was introduced, and then another. Then the man took all three fingers out. It took Harvey by surprise and he let out a little, unhappy gasp. "Please--" he begged. His unarticulated wish was immediately granted: he felt coach's cock pressing up insistently against his entrance. Harvey reached down to his own dick and started jerking it furiously as the man pushed in. And then--_

Harvey woke with a start, confused and hornier than he had been in ages. Hornier than he had been that one day when he had needed to jerk off eight times because his boner wouldn't go away. Certainly too horny to think. He shoved his hand under his covers and then boxer briefs and picked up where he had left off in his dream, furiously working his hand up and down his shaft. He was getting close now. Usually, he used his other hand to play with his balls or rub his six pack; not this time. Instead, he unthinkingly moved his free hand down to his ass and started playing with his hole. He started pushing in, enjoying the sensation. Once he was in, he pulled out slightly and then back in. It was getting hard to distinguish the warmth rising in his belly from the slight burn from fingering himself. He spend up both his hand on his dick and the finger in his hole, the latter moving further our and deeper back in with each push. Soon enough, Harvey came farther than he'd ever had before--the spurts reached all of the way to his head-board. When the orgasm was done washing over him, which took several seconds, he lay motionless on his bed. He arms and legs felt like jello.

After a few minutes, Harvey was able to function again.  _That was weird_. He hadn't had a sex dream in a few weeks, but that wasn't the strange part. It was that he hadn't had a sex dream about a  _guy_ since he first started puberty. He didn't think of himself as gay or even bisexual, really. Sure, he could tell when a guy was hot, and once in a while he would even have a flicker of desire or a moment of attraction, but it rarely went past that.  __ _Does this mean I'm gay now?_ He wondered. He pulled out the copy of Playboy he kept hidden under his mattress to check. He wasn't horny anymore, given what he'd just done, but as he flipped through the pages he felt the familiar feelings of desire. He supposed he still liked girls, then. Maybe this was just a fluke.


	4. Chapter 4

It was not just a fluke. Over the next week, Harvey found himself _noticing_ guys the same way he _noticed_ girls. When he watched tv and movies, he discovered his eyes lingering on the shirtless, ripped, men; when he was at school, he caught himself checking out guys’ bulges; when he was in the locker room after practice, he learned he had a new appreciation for (some of) his teammates’ chest hair.

After putting it out of his head all week, on Friday night he caved and let himself think. In retrospect, he _did_ have crushes on guys before. He just hadn’t done much about it or felt much need to do much about it. But something… had… changed? Maybe now that he was eighteen his tastes or appetites were changing? Whatever it was, the desire he felt for guys was now a lot, lot, lot more than it had been before. It wasn’t something he could ignore like he had for the past five years. He knew his dad wouldn’t be okay with it. Maybe his brother would, but he didn’t want to talk to him until he actually knew what was going on. Harvey wracked his brain for someone who might have some answers for him. It couldn’t be anyone at school. Or someone who talked to anyone at school.

… _Ambrose_.

He really, really, _really_ did not want to interact with Sabrina, let alone go to her house. Harvey thought about it for another half-hour before he realized that Ambrose really was his only option. Letting out a long sigh, he took a shower, gussied himself up in case he ran into Sabrina, and headed over to Sabrina’s house. Then, he sat outside for an hour. Who knows how much longer he would’ve sat out there if he hadn’t seen Sabrina head out and leave the property. Taking a deep breath, Harvey gathered his courage and, with butterflies in his stomach, marched over to the door and rang the doorbell. To his great relief, Ambrose answered.

He swung the door wide open. “Harvey?”  Ambrose was, per the norm, wearing a silk robe with only boxers underneath.

For a moment, Harvey stared at Ambrose’s chest, until he realized what he was doing. “Uh. Yeah.”

“You just missed Sabrina. Come back tomorrow, though. She’ll be around all day.”

Harvey paused a moment to make sure this was what he wanted to do. He wasn’t sure, but he threw caution to the wind and—“I’m actually here to say you.” he let out in one breath. If he didn’t get it all out quickly, if he took any longer to think about it, he might never have the courage or opportunity again.

“Oh.” A flat response. _Not a great start_. Nonetheless, he continued.

“I wanted to ask you something.”

Ambrose blinked. “Yeeees?” he said slowly.

Harvey paused again, more anxious than before. “You…” he trailed off. “You… like guys. Right?”

“Well. Yes.” Ambrose’s reaction was hard to read. He was completely unsurprised, or taken aback, or suspicious, or, well—there’s no turning back now.

“How did you know?” Harvey almost whispered it.

“What’s going on Harvey?”

“I—uh—I think I might, too.”

Now Ambrose looked genuinely surprised.  “How about that.” It was a statement. The warlock eyed Harvey up and down. “Well, come on in. We can talk.”


End file.
